Image
by Hammsters
Summary: After a fight on the playground starts a rivalry with the wrong person, Alexa and Joe Johnson are kidnapped and sent to another world! Can they save that world and get back to Earth before its too late? Will they even want to leave? Original story!


**Hey hey everybody! So I've just been revisiting some of my old stories and I decided I'd post this one and see what everybody thought. It's kind of a second draft of something I wrote when I was about ten, so the plot might not be so hot at first, but remember, ten years old. second draft. I'll fix some of the kinks later on, I just wanted to get it out there. So read and review pretty please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Tyranny of Amy Robin<p>

Sometimes, people are just born hateful. It's a sad fact, but true all the same. And as nice as it would be for these hateful people to be few and far apart, they're not. They're children, teenagers, adults. More often than not, they're little more than a nuisance, going out of their way to spoil things for other people, or make themselves feel more important by putting others down. They manage to weasel their way into everything and you can't go through life without meeting at least one person like that. One such person was 14 year old Amy Robin. As a little girl, Amy was "popular," but not because she was well-liked. She and her gang of bullies wreaked havoc on the playground, pushing younger kids off swings, pulling other girls' hair, teasing the other kids, and just about everything else a cruel little girl could dream of. Girls and boys in her grade were nice to her and did what she said simply to avoid her wrath.

Since nobody would stand up to them, Amy and her friends ruled the school. They did whatever they want when they wanted to do it. They played innocent for the teachers and the parents, who were easily fooled into believing that the girls were perfect angels, but then on the playground and after school, they were nothing but demons. It started with just making kids do what they wanted, pushing people around and other things like that. Then they started tripping kids in the hallways, stealing their homework and their lunches and backpacks, throwing things at them during class, drawing on their faces in permanent marker at sleepovers, etc. The problem just escalated and the only thing that comforted their victims was the thought that middle school was only a few years away, and then the lucky few who would be going to a different school would be able to escape. Not that Amy cared. Until one day, the twins came along.

It was the first day of sixth grade. Amy and her friends walked out onto the playground before school the same way they always did, strutting around as if they owned the world. Flipping her curly blonde hair out of her face, Amy's eyes scanned the area for any new victims. And she found them. Two kids her age, a boy and a girl- most likely brother and sister- who were sticking to each other like their lives depended on it. Easy targets. Amy pointed them out to her friends, Chrissie and Riesa, who laughed.

"They'll be too easy." Riesa said.

"Yea," Chrissie agreed, "just look at them! Betcha they'll make perfect practice dummies for anything we might wanna try on the other babies though." Amy smiled.

"This'll be too fun."

Amy, Chrissie, and Riesa arrived to class "fashionably late," as always, with some excuse about helping some kid with a broken leg up the stairs. Although if they were to be honest, they tied the kid with the broken leg to the American flag outside and then "helped him" up the flagpole. If only the teacher realized that when she gave all three suckers for being so nice. Then the girls went to take their seats, and the trouble began. In the seats where Amy and Chrissie sat everyday were the two new kids, Alexa and Joe Johnson. Amy walked up and crossed her arms, looking down at Alexa.

"Uh, excuse me?" She said, her voice reeking with false sweetness. "You're in my seat." Alexa raised an eyebrow at her and plastered on a fake smile identical to Amy's.

"Uh, excuse me?" She repeated, mimicking Amy's tone. "I don't see your name on it. Looks like it's my seat today." All the kids around them looked nervously at each other, each one feeling sorry and afraid for the new girl, who didn't seem to understand the mess she just got herself and her brother into. Amy's jaw dropped slightly and she glared at Alexa.

"_What _did you just say?" She asked, in complete disbelief that anyone would defy her. Alexa blinked a few times, not quite sure if this girl was trying to be annoying, or trying- and failing- to intimidate her. She decided on the latter; after all, this wasn't her first time being the new girl and having to deal with bullies.

"You heard me." She replied. She had the routine down; she wasn't just going to let some bully walk all over her. Joe, on the other hand, had long ago chosen a less confrontational way of dealing with bullies: run and hide like there's no tomorrow. The twins had been through this situation multiple times, and even though Alexa normally got her way in this kind of thing, he still tried to stop her every time, for reason's she couldn't understand. He put his hand on his sister's arm to get her attention.

"Come on Alexa, it's just a seat. Let's just go before there's trouble." He said, knowing that there would be. There was every time. She gave him a pleading look.

"Joe, can't you have a little confidence in me? Just this once?" While he kept trying to get Alexa to give up the seat, Amy quickly took advantage of the situation. It was clear to see that the new boy was more what she was used to, and his sister would probably take it upon herself to be his personal bodyguard and defender. In the second it took for the exchange between Alexa and Joe to happen, Amy had knocked both kids' books off their desks and shoved Joe out of his seat. Alexa was immediately on her feet helping her brother up and picking up their belongings from the ground. Chrissie and Amy slid into the recently vacated seats and looked down at the new kids.

"Sorry kiddies. That's the breaks. You move your feet you lose your seat." Amy replied. Alexa and Joe stood and walked to the back of the room, Alexa fuming and grumbling about Amy as she went.

"Funny how they always think it's over." Joe replied. His sister looked at him and grinned slightly.

"Isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Four classes later, and all the students in sixth grade were released onto the playground for their recess and lunch period. Alexa and Joe ran out with the rest of their classmates and headed straight for the swings at the back. As the two of them were sitting down, Alexa realized she'd left her jacket inside and stood up to go get it.<p>

"I left my jacket in the classroom, I'll be right back. Can you hold my lunch for me?" She asked her brother. He smiled and nodded. She tossed her lunch box to him and started to run back to the building. "And save me a swing will ya?" She called back.

"Sure!" He yelled, propping his feet up on the swing next to him. A few minutes later, someone kicked his feet off the swing and sat down. It was Amy with the rest of her friends. "Um, Amy? My sister was sitting there, she just went inside to get her jacket. Could you please, maybe, use a different one?" He asked politely in the same sweet tone common to most shy kids.

"I don't see her name on it," Amy replied. "Do you guys?"

"Nope." Riesa replied. Chrissie grinned and whispered something to Amy, who nodded agreement to whatever she said. Chrissie ran up to Joe and snatched his lunch box off his lap.

"Hey that's mine!" He exclaimed jumping out of his seat to get it back from her. She held it up high above her head.

"You can have it back once you take it from me." This put her at an unfair advantage. Chrissie, having already grown to be 5'5" at age 12, pretty much towered over Joe, who was only 4'10."

"Come on, give it back!" He pleaded, jumping up and down in hopes of grabbing it and taking it back. It was at this time that Alexa returned with her jacket and saw the girls picking on her brother. She ran up.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Leave him alone!" Amy, Riesa, and Chrissie just laughed.

"Is she talking to us?" Riesa asked.

"Give him his lunch back. He never did anything to you." Alexa demanded. Amy looked at her friends.

"Did you hear that girls? I think the new girl here is trying to order _us _around." Amy said.

"Looks like someone's a little princess, throwing a tantrum and expecting to get whatever she wants." Chrissie said. "I think she needs to be taught a lesson."

"That's right she does." Amy turned to Alexa. "Give me your jacket." She said. Alexa shook her head.

"Fat chance!" Amy glared and looked at her henchmen. Chrissie grabbed Joe by his hair and tugged him over to her.

"Give me you jacket," Amy repeated, "or your precious little dork joins that 4th grader on the flag pole." Alexa looked at Joe and began to take off her jacket. "And we get your lunch and your brothers," Amy added. "For not doing what we said the first time around." Alexa stopped taking off her jacket and thought for a moment. Then she smiled sweetly, pulled a banana out of her lunch box, and peeled it.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"You want my lunch?" Alexa asked. Then she smashed the unpeeled banana into Amy's face. "Take it." Chrissie and Riesa gasped.

"You little freak!" Amy shrieked. "You are so dead!" Alexa ignored her and pulled more stuff out of her lunch box.

"And here's desert for you," She said, throwing a cupcake into Chrissie's face, "and a drink for you," she dumped out her chocolate milk in Riesa's hair. The girls all squealed like Amy. Alexa grinned, satisfied with the "meal" she'd prepared for them. "Now I've shared my food with you and we can all be friends! You leave everyone alone, and your hair shall no longer be terrorized. Sound good?" The girls nodded reluctantly and Alexa and Joe walked off.

"Don't worry Lexa, I'll share my lunch with you." Joe replied. Alexa smiled and gave him a one-armed hug.

After that day, the wide-spread fear throughout the school the girls had spent years building began to deteriorate. Nobody had ever stood up to the bullies before, but slowly, their former victims began to follow Alexa's example, though not to such an extreme extent. The Amy's reign of terror had ended.

...For now.


End file.
